Littlest Pet Shop: Dawn of FAMOUSNESS
by EmperorWater14
Summary: Blythe and friends are excited to meet Jason Derúlo. Find out how they go around him. Rated M for dirty language and sex and violence.


_20 years ago, in the far away land of india, there was an African American with a white Arabian hat with a magenta jewel on the middle top. He had a green/gray shirt and brown shoes. As well as some green/gray pants and sapphire blue eyes. He was a famous musicians and when he walked by, the ladies would wave at him and giggle. And whenever this musician winked at the ladies, they would faint. This musician was non-other than Jason Derúlo. His famous song were _Talk Dirty_ to Me and _Wiggle_ featuring Snoop Dog. He was watching a couple of Mexican thieves robbing a lady's supermarket and as he watched, he grinned bravely and challenged all the Mexican thieves to fight and they did. But Jason Derúlo was so good at fighting that he played _Talk Dirty to Me_ to help him with his fighting spirit. The lady got impressed as she waved at him and as he walked home, the lady cleaned up her supermarket. But then, a disaster happened: an earthquake rumbled in the Indian village and everyone ran for their lives but Jason Derúlo grabbed the supermarket lady for rescue and he said that they might need a safer place to call home. And 20 years later, they found the perfect place: _Downtown City.

* * *

**_Littlest Pet Shop_**

**_*DAWN OF FAMOUSNESS*_**

* * *

"Oh My God! The new Sharuhk movie is on!" Yelled Sunil with excitement as he watched the tv and his friends gathered to see.

"You mean, _Abyss of Legends_? We've been waiting to see this movie for months! It's finally here!" Replied Vinnie as he also got excited to see the new movie with Sunil and the other pets. As Russell came in, he said:

"Guys. Are you still fans of Sharuhk? Did you even remember what happened last time?"

"Russell..." Sunil said as he closed his eyes, put his right hand on his chest and raised his let hand: "He said he was sorry to be bossy around us."

"Oh. Of course. Why do I always forget important things?" Said russell to himself as he face palmed himself.

But then, they all heard something come down from an apartment. Then, from a stroke of light, a female figure got out of the dumb waiter (wooden elevator) sweeping her hair to the left and Penny said:

"Wow Blythe. You look wonderful with your new outfit."

"Thanks Penny Ling. I wore it so I could get ready for the next Jason Derúlo concert." Said blythe.

Everyone gasped and said: "Jason Derúlo?!"

"Yup. And I'm going to that concert." Continued Blythe. "He's only the most talented, cutest, and sexiest musician ever." She said as he held a portrait of him that her dad bought 2 weeks ago.

Then, her dad came in and said: "Whose ready for the Jason Derúlo concert?"

Blythe squealed and as she hugged her dad she said: "I am daddy! I am!"

"And just to letting you know, they are letting in pets of all kinds so, why not take your pet friends with you?"

"Yea dad! I'd love to!" Then she went inside the pet shop's day camp room and she grabbed her pet friends in a flash and got inside the car. They went to the airport because this was a vacation and Blythe didn't mind a vacation since the time she went to Rio de Janeiro. Somehow, Sunil was upset that he said:

"How am I going to watch the new Sharuhk movie?"

"Don't worry buddy. They say that airplanes during flight, have in-flight movies and that might be one of them." Replied Vinnie.

"I just hope the Jason Derúlo concert is appropriate." Said russell. Simply because he was not used to dirty language yet. He would have to as soon as they got to the concert.

As Blythe, her dad and pet friends got on the pet jet, they sat down and as the plane started to take flight, the screen for the in-flight movie opened and _Abyss of Legends _started playing. Sunil smiled and said to Vinnie:

"You are right pal. This movie really is one of them." And so all pets and Blythe sat down to enjoy the movie. They all were getting ready to experience: The L.A. Jason Derúlo Deluxe Concert.


End file.
